The Message
by Hazen Yano
Summary: A message across gave love to these two love birds MaxLu one-shot! Sorry it sucks! Please R/R/F/F


**Hello~! What's up guys? I've been real busy recently, so here you go~! Another one-shot, while I'm also gathering ideas for Fallen Fist. I have another One-shot coming in as well, so hope you enjoy that. Please check out my other stories if you haven't already, and enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>The Message<strong>

**Lucy's POV**

**From: Max**

**To: Lucy**

Subject: I Love you~ I'm coming home Soon

Hi Honey! Sorry I wasn't able to message you earlier or anything. I was busy with work in the company. I'll be back by tonight. I'm at the airport, and I just have to send in my report to the Company President. Then, I'll come home asap!

:3 Love you Lu~

And that was the end of the message. I couldn't help but smile. Max was really kind, and I was glad that I could be with him. I always remember when he was so kind to me when we were both teenagers. Both of us just goofing around, not realizing the real harm of it. And then, slowly we grew in each others skin. We began to love each other, but without any notice of it. Strange.

I'll begin with explaining then.

It all happened when I was in high school. I just entered as a freshmen, and wanted to enjoy myself.I didn't really intend to do anything else. At that time, I didn't think that it was one of my few last years before I'd have to go into adulthood, it was like a sudden hit. At that time, I had attended Magnolia High. The neighborhood school that I wanted to go to ever since I was little.

My father didn't want me to attend Magnolia High. He wanted me to go to Sabertooth High, where a few of my friends would be, but I just wanted to hang out with my own group.

During that year, I met Max Alors, a student, who I never met in my life, but was very friendly towards me. Never really made me angry. Of course he would tease from time to time. But other than that. He was actually my Senpai. He was just a year older, but it was all good for. I had made friends with Natsu Dragneel. He's also a freshmen. But he was really well known. And it wasn't even the fact that he's known for knowing the Senpai's, but the fact that he's a prankster, who has nearly been arrested before. He wasn't really bad. I met with his other friends. Even though, they were fun, Max was also in the group of friends. We would always just laugh, and enjoy our time.

At that time, I had really grown attached to Max. I mean, he was so cute and also, with the fact that he would always have me laughing. My father would always yell at me. He'd always tell me that I have to leave Magnolia High, that I shouldn't be having my fun there. At that time, I would cry everyday. In the morning, I would go to school early to escape, and I'd try to leave later by hanging out with some of my friends unless they had dates.

Though, Max caught on one night, when the argument was really bad in the morning. I was with my friends during karaoke night, they were all happy as we drank a few drinks. And after the night grew, Max saw that I was on my own. Max went over to me that night. (NOT ALCOHOL! I DO NOT MEAN ALCOHOL!)

"Lucy-san, are you okay?" Without realization, I started to cry, I didn't sob loudly, but I covered my eyes, trying to cover it.

"Ah-" He began to look around, and try to do anything to calm me down. But tears just kept falling.

Max suddenly gave me a hug with that, i blushed slightly, but continued to cry. Max whispered something to my ear.

"Lucy-san, cry as much as you want, I'll cover you with my body, okay."

I began to feel calm, but slowly, i felt relieved, that I wasn't alone, even though, he didn't say a single word aside from covering me. I felt protected. That's where I truly fell for him. At my most sensitive time.

I stopped crying, and before i knew it. I heard someone randomly call out. "Guys! I know you too love each other, and your a couple and all, but not everyone wants to see you being so lovey-dovey~!"

I blushed, I looked up and saw him blush as well. Why? I couldn't help but to stare slightly. He stared down at me, blushing even more. He whispered the words "Sorry"

He then let me go and looked away. I did the same. I couldn't really think as to why, why had I felt that. At that point, I did fall for him, but, I couldn't tell myself, or at least, I kept telling myself that it wasn't true. That it was all just my imagination.

The next thing I know Juvia comes over and asks me where Gray was. I told her that I didn't know and I just looked down as I felt my face heat up as slowly, Max sat closer. Juvia saw this, and couldn't help but smirk a bit. She leaned down for a moment and whispered something into Max's ear. He began to blush deeply, but as soon as she left us, Max got even closer, he wrapped his arms around my waist, and with hesitation, he then pushed my head to his chest. Not only did he blush, but I did as well, and well he whispered something.

"S-sorry...i-if I-I'm n-n-n-not much help." He didn't look at me while saying it, but i somewhat understood, and snuggled into his chest. I couldn't help it. I could feel him feel hotter. I smiled. Slowly, we became used to it. The one who knew where I lived was only Max. Natsu and the others don't actually live near me. And sometimes, if I get a chance to I meet up with him at the gate, we always walk together. We're like a block away.

As soon as I slowly fell asleep, I was tired, I was not wanting to do anything, Max was really comforting. Before I knew it, I had woken up to find myself being carried. Inside of my house, by Max. I couldn't help but to blush. He seemed to be very serious. I looked over to the side, and saw that my father was there standing and staring at me intently.

Before anything, I wiggled myself off of him. But he seemed to tightly grasp me. Before I knew it. Max had ran off, and me in his arms. My father, said nothing. And left me that way.

We ended up in his house. He gently dropped me onto the sofa. I moved so that I was in a sitting position.

"Max...? What happened?" I asked after a moment of silence, and Max sat next to me and grabbed my hand.

He looked down, leaving me in silence.

"I was...I was dropping you off and your father met me outside, waiting for you and he was pissed. He said, very offensive things, and I couldn't handle it, so I stormed off. And here we are." He said.

Before anything, I looked down. I couldn't be sad as I already was. Before anything else.

"I'm sorry for being a bother." I whispered.

"Lucy-san, it isn't your fault, you didn't do anything wrong, so don't apologies." He grabbed me into a one-sided hug. I leaned up against him. Half of me told me to be honest with myself, and the other told me i shouldn't.

Either way, I felt relaxed near Max. Even though he's not to much taller than me, he's still him. And that's the emotions I had.

"Max, I just can't think of anything right now. I just want to sleep already." I whispered. Max then shook me a little and nodded.

"Since It's Friday, and theirs no school tomorrow, you could stay over. Come on, let's go." He pulled me up, and I followed. He led me to his room, but didn't hear any of his parents.

"Are your parents here?" I asked.

"Ah, no, I live on my own. But one of my distant relatives who lives far away helps me with all the bills and everything else." He grabbed onto my arms, as we walked into his room. "You could grab one of my shorts, and t-shirts if you want to sleep comfortably."

He blushed slightly as he said that.

I walked into the room, before I closed. the door, I hugged him suddenly.

"Thank you Max-senpai." I whispered and kissed him on the cheek. I then closed the door and went over to the closet. I blushed deeply. I couldn't help it. I quickly went to his clothing and changed.

Afterwards, I left the room, and also with a bit of an embarrassed look. I wandered into the kitchen. I saw Max sitting on the table, but also him with a huge blush. I smiled slightly.

"Max-Senpai, could you come and sleep beside me?" I asked. I was trying to tease him a bit. Before I knew it, he had a huge blush over his face. I couldn't help but to giggle. His stare seemed like, he was excited, but at the same time, surprised.

I looked at him intently. He slowly nodded, with the deepest blush I could have seen. I smiled, blushing. I went and grabbed onto his hand. I pulled him in, turning off the lights as we went by them. I bushed as we entered the room. As soon as we entered the room, we went to the bed. I laid down first, and Max followed. He stayed next to me the entire time, and hugged me closely. I gave him another kiss on the cheek.

"Good night~ Max-Senpai~" I whispered. I fell asleep on his shaking arms, and I couldn't help but smile.

In the morning, I woke up to see Max's neck. I also felt his rough beard, that wasn't too thick. I couldn't help but smile. I looked down, and something, i wasn't expecting. I saw that he had an erection.

I couldn't help but to blush. As I moved a little. I could hear that he started to moan slightly. He grabbed onto me while he was asleep, and I could feel his hard erection on me. I blushed even harder, as I realized that he had taken off his pants and underwear.

I looked away. I couldn't bare it. So when I heard him moan a bit more than usual, i looked down. And met up with him spraying his cum all over my face. Luckily, I didn't swallow it. I just looked over to him. After staying like that for a moment, I shook him slightly. After he didn't react once more, I did it again. With his Dirty blond hair, I played with it a little. I wasn't really doing anything wrong, I was just bored.

Before long, after playing with his hair, which was incredibly soft, like sand, Max woke up. He looked at me calmly and then terrified. I looked at him confused.

"Max? What's wrong?" I asked.

"D-did we...?" He stopped before anything else.

I answered quickly back.

"N-no, we didn't, you must of had a wet dream, and you" I coughed. "Came...all...over...umm...my face... while I heard you moan...a bit..."

I couldn't exactly look at him in the eye, but neither could I look down. I awkwardly tried to avoid this conversation. But even then, It was futile.

I looked up to his dace and saw that he had a huge blush on his face. I stared slightly confused.

"Max-Senpai?" I asked. He quickly got up and left. I fell on the floor as he pulled the cover.

He ran off. I was dumbstruck as to what had just happened. I got up and walked over to the door. Max had ran off and was no where to be seen. I saw that his clothing that he had separate outside his room was gone, and the door was wide open.

I only stared confused. (o-o Max is an idiot)

I tried to comprehend as to what was going on with Max. All I knew was that he had a wet dream, he came, and then when he figured out that I was there, he ran off...

I looked around to see if I could see my extra clothing.

"I remember stuffing it into his closet." I whispered to myself. I picked up my clothing as soon as i found it. However, as soon as i found a book next to my clothing I was curious as to what it said.

I kneeled down and opened it. I was to curious to hesitate.

When I did, I found a few letters. I also noticed that it was a diary. I checked the last written page. It read:

xx/xx/xxxx

I have to tell her. I have to. I really like her, she's really cute. And I can't think of anything other than her. She's just to perfect. I might not get a good response if I sent her the letters I had.

I can't tell her honestly. i wish i could.

Max A.

I went to the letters and realized that they were all written by him, and each with a message. I learned that they were all meant to me, after reading all of them.

I couldn't have helped but feel kinda awkward. But then thought that it was a good opportunity.

I went to the shower and then bathed. Ran to Max's room. Got my stuff, and went home. After I went home and met with my father, I told him that I wasn't going to live with him. That I was going to stay with Max.

He only ignored me. I ran to my rooms, and only grabbed my school stuff, my clothing I'd need and a few manuscripts. Along side with my small doll that I got from my parents, with other valuables.

I simply left. I went back to Max's house, where he didn't come back to quite yet. I waited in the house the entire day. Waiting. He finally returned in the evening. Before anything, I grabbed onto his hand, walked to his room. And grabbed his letters.

"Lucy-san...?" He questioned.

"I found these in your letters. And I have a response." I told him.

"Wh-" I interrupted.

"I like you. And not like in as friendship, but rather in a romantic way. I've liked you for a very long time. Beyond what you'd think. I'm glad that you are my Senpai. About this morning, I don't mind any of it. That's not your fault, you can't control your entire body, or well how you feel so its fine with me!" I shouted. Blushing furiously.

I avoided my eyes away. Trying to hide. I just admitted my love...I can't believe it!

But that wasn't it. That wasn't it.

He didn't say anything after. He ran towards me and gave me a hug. I didn't let me go. Embracing me harder.

"Lucy-san, I like you...beyond being my kohai." He whispered. He leaned in and gave me a kiss. I hugged back, and kissed back. I smiled to him. I couldn't help but feel happy. Over joyed actually.

I could see, that he was extremely happy as well.

Thus, years later.

We're here now. Where Max works at the Fairy Tail Music company, while I'm an author. The moment I received the message, I couldn't help but smile that what I should have smiled for.

I waited. And when I heard the door knob open. I stood up and walked over to the one I love.

I hugged him. "Welcome home Max-kun~"

I smiled as we separated, and he gave me a kiss.

"I'm home, Lu~"

* * *

><p><strong>And end of one-shot! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please check out my other one-shots, along side my other stories~! Please leave a reviewFav./Follow~ **

**FB pages on profile along with some other stuff~ Hope you liked! **

**Till the next series update/series/one-shot/drabble/crossover~! **

**Yadi-san out! **


End file.
